ST:TAA: People
This page lists people from . Each of the following entries is specific to Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus continuity and may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available. personnel :*See USS Argus (NCC-75124) personnel Starfleet personnel Chase Admiral Chase was a Starfleet Admiral during the late 24th century. In 2374 he promoted Jonozia Lex to Captain and Commanding Officer of the , assigning Thomas Patel as his first officer. ("Trial By Fire") Ebonez Ensign Ebonez was a Flight controller on the in 2374. He was on duty when the ship was hit by a telepathic pulse en-route to Forcas III. ("Messages From Home") Susana Flores Commander Susana Flores was Chief Engineer of the during the prototype starship's shakedown cruise in 2374. Her highly detailed reports on the ship's performance were generally positive, but were also known to include some minor cosmetic issues such as correcting the registry number on the ship's hull. She was killed by a Romulan intruder in sickbay when they hijacked the ship. ("Messages From Home") Marcus Haysbert Doctor Marcus Haybert was the Chief medical officer of the during the ship's shakedown cruise in 2374. He was badly injured when Romulan hijackers boarded the ship and died in the arms of the EMH of the . ("Messages From Home", ) Homitian Captain Homitian was Commanding Officer of the in 2374, when the ship was assigned to join the Seventh Fleet in the Tyra system. ("Trial By Fire") Hudson Commander Hudson was First officer aboard the during the Battle of Tyra in 2374. He took command of the ship after the Captain killed during the battle and when the SCE team from the restored the warp drive he retreated the ship back to the Starbase 375. ("Trial By Fire") Celia Hudson Captain Celia Hudson was the Commanding Officer of the in 2371, when the ship discovered Kate Sheridan unconscious in a drifting shuttlecraft. ("Messages From Home") Meyers Commander Meyers was a Starfleet officer assigned to the in 2374. When the London was destroyed in orbit of Tyra III he ordered Sara Parker to round up the other personnel on the planet's surface and get them to safety, while he attempted to get a message out to Starfleet. His ultimate fate is unknown. ("Trial By Fire") Orias Pax Doctor Orias Pax was the Antosian Chief medical officer of the in 2371. When the ship discovered Kate Sheridan, he diagnosed her as having a form of Temporal psychosis and monitored Bimiti Cassaria as he attempted to telepathically contact her. ("Messages From Home") Clara Reyes Crewman Clara Reyes'' was a Medical technician on the when the ship was destroyed during the Battle of Tyra in 2374. She escaped the ship's demise in an escape pod, making planetfall on Tyra III where her pod was discovered but a group of Jem'Hadar. However she was quickly rescued by Lieutenant T'Kare and Ensign Mox after her screams alerted them to her capture. ("Trial By Fire") Juan Roldán Captain '''Juan Roldán was Commanding Officer of the when the ship was assigned as part of the mission to retake the in 2374. Following the successful recapture of the Prometheus, Captain Roldán took temporary command of the ship for it's return journey to Deep Space 5. ("Messages From Home") Rothschild Admiral Rothschild'' was the Commanding Officer of Deep Space 6 in 2374, when he ordered the recaptured of the . ("Messages From Home") Malcolm Skinner Nurse '''Malcolm Skinner was a Starfleet officer assigned to the at the Battle of Tyra in 2374. Shortly before the ship's destruction, he attempted to reach an escape pod with Clara Reyes but was killed en-route by an exploding plasma conduit. ("Trial By Fire") Sullivan Commander Sullivan was Chief Engineer aboard the when the ship discovered Kate Sheridan in 2371. He was able to gain access to some of the data from her shuttlecraft's computer, revealing her name, date of birth and the name of her mother. ("Messages From Home") Kara Tarm Kara Tarm appeared to be a Trill Starfleet officer assigned to Deep Space 6 in 2374, but this was a false name. She had an interest in the crew of the , especially the ships senior officers, but knew it was too soon to make herself known to them. ("Messages From Home") See also *ST:TAA: Locations *ST:TAA: Starships *ST:TAA: Technology *ST:TAA: Miscellaneous